Simplify the expression. $-3x(3x+8)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-3x}$ $ = ({-3x} \times 3x) + ({-3x} \times 8)$ $ = (-9x^{2}) + (-24x)$ $ = -9x^{2} - 24x$